Minha Vida
by aluapsepol
Summary: Todos sabemos que nada é eterno, mas a felicidade nos ludibria, e torna o sonho cada vez mais real. O que fazer quando o sonho se torna um pesadelo, e a vida nos mostra que o para sempre só existe em sonho, sendo que mesmo esse não pode durar tanto?


**Minha Vida**

Estava lá, inquieto, esperando ansiosamente que a pessoa mais importante para mim saísse de um poço velho segurando uma enorme mochila amarela. Queria muito te ver, sentia saudades. Afinal, não te via há mais de um mês.

Quando finalmente chegou, você parecia triste, abalada com algo. Obviamente eu não sabia o que era, nem poderia imaginar. Perguntei o que tinha, estava muito preocupado, mesmo fazendo parecer que não. Não quis me responder, disse que não era a hora certa.

Fomos para a casa da Velha Kaede. Observei atentamente enquanto você conversava com todos, sorria, fingia estar bem, repetia várias vezes o motivo de ter demorado-se tanto em sua época e comia com os outros. Mas eu sabia que algo estava errado, algo estava muito errado.

Você estava pálida, onde estava aquela energia que tanto esbanjava antes de ir para casa, Kagome? O que aconteceu para te desanimar? Eu não conseguia responder essas perguntas, e você não queria fazê-lo.

Depois de certo tempo você saiu e foi na direção da saída do vilarejo. Não consegui imaginar um motivo para tal, então te segui. Longe, quando pensou estar sozinha finalmente chorou. Deixou-se cair em prantos, fiquei tão assustado. O que poderia ter feito aquilo a você?

Cuidadosamente abracei-lhe e disse para acalmar-se. Depois de secar suas lágrimas, resolveu me contar o que estava perturbando-lhe:

_- Preciso ir embora, não devo demorar aqui.  
_

Mas isso não é motivo para tanta tristeza, você poderia voltar depois. Foi o que lhe respondi.

_- Não poderei, jamais voltarei.  
_

Por que está dizendo isso, Kagome? Que brincadeira é essa? Foi a única coisa que pude dizer diante de sua afirmação.

_- Não estou brincando. Minha família vendeu o templo, os novos donos irão destruí-lo e, junto com ele, o poço._

Quase não conseguiu dizer isso, pois havia voltado a chorar. Minha vontade foi segurar-lhe fortemente para que jamais pudesse ir, mas sabia que aqui não era o seu lugar. Não consegui fazer ou dizer nada. Queria beijar-lhe, mas minha consciência de que não era como você, era um hanyou, me impediu. Queria dizer que poderíamos resolver isso, mas o conhecimento de que a decisão não cabia a nenhum dos dois me impediu. Só pude lhe apertar mais em meus braços.

Dormimos assim, abraçados debaixo de uma árvore próxima ao vilarejo. Acordei sentindo seu perfume e seu calor próximos a mim, aquilo foi reconfortante. Levantei e sentei-me ao seu lado. Depois de um tempo você também acordou, sentou-se perto de mim e disse:

_- Eu sei que não iremos nos ver de novo e que sua vida vai continuar. Não posso querer que não me esqueça, pois sei que esquecerá em breve. Apenas quero que saiba que, ao se esquecer de mim, não estará apenas esquecendo uma garota diferente que veio de outra época. Estará esquecendo uma garota que lhe amou muito e que tentou, com todas as forças, impedir qualquer coisa que os separasse, mesmo depois que já não poderia mudar o futuro.  
_

Jamais irei lhe esquecer, por também lhe amar. Era o que eu precisava dizer, mas não disse. Apenas olhei para seu rosto sereno com um olhar de quem já sabia. Eu sei que fiz a coisa errada, mas se eu fizesse o que queria, faria você sofrer mais do que já estava sofrendo. Uma coisa é esquecer um amor não correspondido, outra é esquecê-lo quando ele é recíproco.

Acredite Kagome, esse é mais doloroso que aquele. E eu sabia muito bem disso, eu sentia o quão doloroso era.

Enquanto eu evitava o aprofundamento de sua dor, você se levantou. Correspondeu meu olhar com grande tristeza, virou-se em direção ao poço e falou:

_- Estou indo, não posso me despedir dos outros. Quero que o faça para mim._

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, pois se falasse minha voz se oporia. Você começou a andar e quando estava longe o bastante para não me ouvir, eu sussurrei:

_- Meu corpo vai continuar, minha vida vai com você, meu amor.  
_  
Aí eu fui tomado por lágrimas, meu pranto não parou enquanto eu corria pela floresta. Corri até chegar a um rio, olhei para meu reflexo na água e me deparei com um ser de orelhas de cachorro em um estado deplorável. Claro que não me importei, apenas deixei-me cair no chão. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá, mas o tempo todo, minha única vontade era que um dia você soubesse o que eu realmente senti. Agora, minha alma já está bem longe do meu corpo. E minha vida não se lembra do hanyou de outra época que tanto lhe amou.


End file.
